Happy Anniversary
by Vickychan
Summary: Frieza and Cell show the saiyan Queen Yasa what it means to be in control.


_Hey guys! A quick disclaimer before I begin, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, I merely exploit them :p _  
><em>This fic's kind of different to my previous, in that it's my first lemon fic so don't be surprised if it's got a newbie feel to it. Basically it's set in an alternate universe, anyone that's been to my website will remember generation 2 of The Saiyans where the boys meet their female alternates. Well, female Vegeta is called Yasa and in yet another parallel universe Frieza and Yasa are married. So... that's where we're at here, enjoy!<em>

** Happy Anniversary **  
>*<p>

"Finally!" Yasa huffed as she entered Frieza's bedroom. She shot an angry look at the icejin that sat calmly on the bed. "You could have told me I would need backup!" she took her gloves off and threw them at the chair that sat in front of his desk. "I thought it would be an easy mission – it took me all fucking day!" she approached him fiercely. "I was supposed to have a meeting this afternoon – you know how stupid I looked when I had to cancel?" she kicked off her boots. Frieza opened his mouth to speak.  
>"That's it!" she cut him off. "I'm not doing any more missions for you! Go and use one of your other workers, what the hell do Zarbon and Dodoria do all day? <em><strong>I<strong>_ have a planet to run!"  
>"I thought you liked the missions." Frieza replied, unfazed by her anger. He liked it. He wanted her angry.<br>"Yeah, when I was a _princess_!" She snarled. "I don't have time anymore – _**don't **_ask me again unless it's something important. Oh – and don't you _**dare **_lie to me about the length of the mission!" Frieza watched the fire in her eyes grow as she tried pitifully to lay down the law. He smirked.  
>"Sorry, babe." There was not a drop of guilt in his apology, and Yasa could sense it. Her anger grew; she saw red. Without even a second's thought she formed a ki ball in her hand and aimed it at him.<br>"You fucking… -" she stopped suddenly. She could feel someone else's ki. A stronger ki. It was familiar… she sighed. "Cell. Get out of here. I'm not in the mood."

As if she had summoned him the large green creature stepped up behind her. Frieza watched him carefully, his red eyes glowing with lust. He couldn't wait for Cell to get his forceful hands on Yasa.  
>"Sorry, Yasa." Cell smirked, placing his hands around her waist. "I don't mean to upset you, but this isn't your call." He grabbed her with sudden force, pulling her arms behind her back and forcing her against his body. He held her arms tightly together with one hand while the other pressed against her stomach, securing her in place. Frieza's tail flicked with excitement as he watched the scene.<br>"God dammit!" Yasa was not impressed by the boys' idea of fun. She was _**not **_in the mood to even have an intimate moment with Frieza, let alone his new best friend! She struggled against Cell's grip. "Get the hell off me!" she barked. "I told you I'm _**not **_in the mood! Go fuck someone else!"  
>"Come on, Yasa…" Cell soothed, carefully removing the chunky blue medallion from around her neck. He knew better than to put that in danger. He lightly tossed it to Frieza who placed it gently on the bedside table, out of harm's way. "You know the two greatest lovers are in this room…"<br>"Yeah well you two carry on with your gay affair then!" Yasa hissed. "Leave me out of it!" she kicked against his leg in an attempt to weaken him. It had no effect.

Cell smirked and pulled back her arms further. He watched as Yasa closed her eyes tightly and withered in pain, her head tossed back and her throat exposed. God, she looked delicious. Cell removed his hand from her stomach and slid his arm under her thighs, pulling her up towards his face. He cradled her as if she were delicate. With his piercing amber eyes fixed on her silky throat he lowered his head to sink his teeth into her flesh. Yasa snarled and head-butted him away before he could even touch her, adamant that she was not going to let him get his way.

Frieza watched the two of them with a keen interest. He daren't move his eyes or blink for a second in case he missed anything. She was already putting on quite a show.  
>"You know, Yasa… fighting is what you do best." He complimented. "In any situation."<br>"Oh yeah?" Yasa shot him a cold glare. "Is that why you gave me that stupid mission? So I'd be pissed off?"  
>"It works better when you're not in the mood." Frieza smirked. "You fight harder."<br>"You bastard!" she shouted in utter shock. "Why the fuck would you do that? I missed an important meeting because of you!" she wriggled against Cell's grasp, trying to break herself free. "You really think it's funny to fuck up my business just so you can get a better wank?"  
>"Yasa…" Frieza soothed. "Do you really think I would do that to you?" he was a little hurt that she could think that of him. After all, they were bonded. "I called your secretary this morning and checked your schedule." He explained. "That meeting with the Zanoid king was the only thing you couldn't rearrange." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And I think I did you a favour there, you don't want to be getting involved with that race."<br>"Oh yeah, how would you know?" Yasa snapped. Frieza smirked smugly.  
>"Experience, Dear. I've been at this game since before you were born. The zanoids are the worst race I have ever worked with – if they manage to do anything at all they do it wrong."<br>"Maybe, but you should have let me judge that for _myself!_" Yasa looked at him, angered that he was making her decisions for her. "I'll choose who I go into business with, alright?"  
>"Fine." Frieza sighed. "If you want to get the saiyans involved with that bunch of hooligans don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong."<br>"Uh… guys." Frieza looked up from Yasa to see Cell staring at him, unimpressed. "I didn't come here to listen to you two talk about politics."  
>"Really." Frieza challenged, coming to his senses. "Well if we can get so easily side-tracked maybe you aren't doing a good enough job."<p>

Cell looked at him darkly, and pulled Yasa's shoulders and legs down, stretching her spine. Yasa cried out in pain and he bent her, mercilessly tugging at her ligaments.  
>"Better?" Cell shot a sarcastic glare at Frieza.<br>"Cell you bastard!" Yasa screeched. "Let go of me! That hurts!"  
>"I know." Cell smirked down at her, catching her eyes with his. He loved to see her in pain. The way her eyes glistened when she was hurt, the way her body pulsed… so beautiful. So sexy.<br>"Be careful with her, Cell." Frieza said wickedly. "You don't want to disable her completely, do you?"  
>"Frieza…" Yasa hissed through clenched teeth. "If you say one more word I swear I will <em><strong>rip<strong>_ your fucking balls off!"  
>"Mm…" Frieza melted at the sound of her anger. God, how he'd love her to rip him up right now, to feel her teeth sink into him…<p>

He couldn't help himself. He had wanted to watch Cell torture her a little more, but she was too much for him. He approached his two lovers and looked at Cell.  
>"Time to take it off, I think."<br>"Already?" Cell looked at him. Frieza nodded.  
>"Yes –" he reached for Yasa's armour only to have Cell bat his hand away.<br>"You're just watching, remember?" Cell gave him a stern look. Frieza smirked. Cute. Cell was trying to assert his dominance over him. He could fight it and mark his territory over the larger being… but he didn't care to. He would sooner watch Cell break this little queen than spend time arguing over who was boss.

As agreed, Frieza stepped back onto the bed and watched Cell work his magic. He watched eagerly as Cell lay the saiyan down on the floor, loosening his grip on her for a moment. Using the opportunity to escape Yasa crawled to her hands and needs but only travelled a few inches before Cell clasped his arms around her midsection.  
>"You're not going anywhere, my little peach." He purred.<br>"You're really starting to piss me off…" Yasa growled. She winced at the pain in her bruised arms as she held her weight on them. Cell took a moment to gaze down at her body. He moved a hand from her waist and ruthlessly grabbed her buttocks, squeezing hard into her flesh as he pushed his weight down onto her. Yasa cried out as the extra weight sent a thousand searing shots of pain through her arms. She saw black. The pain was overwhelming. She felt her body shake and surrender under the strain, and to her complete despair collapsed into Cell's grip, letting him take some of the strain off her stretched limbs. She cursed her body for giving up so quickly, for letting this alien brute take whatever he desired.

Frieza watched the torture as if it were a game. He did not care that someone was causing such pain to his wife, in fact it excited him. He loved the sound of her cries, the chilling moans Cell was forcing out of her lips. Frieza himself had extracted countless cries just like this over the years and they were just as sexy now as they had been back then, in fact more so because he knew Cell was working for him. That was the best part. Cell's ignorance. He had no doubt in his mind that Cell thought he was in charge at this moment…but no. He was wrong. All this? It was Frieza's idea. It was an arrangement they'd made earlier in the week, Cell was doing all the work believing that Frieza had finally agreed to surrender to his control and let Cell claim what was rightfully his…well, he was wrong. Cell was merely a puppet. A blind fool that thought he was taking charge when in fact he was just performing a show that Frieza had scripted time and time again in his mind. He had no idea how naïve he was, putting all his strength and efforts into this breath-taking display while his puppet master Frieza sat back and enjoyed Yasa's body without doing any of the work. What a sad, deluded individual.

Yasa breathed heavily as she fought against the large green creature. Cell had pinned her onto her back and was using his full weight to restrain her. He was sitting on her legs, forcing her against the floor. Her arms flailed frantically and she cried out in anger as he drew closer to her.  
>"Why are you fighting me, Yasa…?" Cell pleaded. "I thought we were friends."<br>"There's a time and a place!" Yasa snapped. "Show some fucking respect! I'm the queen of saiyans!"  
>"That doesn't mean anything here, Babe." Cell smirked. He sank his body down onto her and clasped his lips onto hers. Yasa let out a muffled cry as she fought her lips free, turning her head away viciously.<br>"You never heard the word no?" the anger that burned in her voice drove Frieza wild, and Cell could feel it. He glanced over at the lizard prince who had taken off his armour and was sitting on the bed, watching them in fascination as he stroked his growing hardness. Cell smirked, then noticed that Frieza was still wearing his underwear.  
>"Take it off." He instructed.<br>"Only when she's naked too." Frieza replied.

Cell was mildly irritated by his stubbornness, but let it slide as Frieza guessed he would. After all, Cell thought he was in control. What was a little trade-off to him? Cell moved his eyes down to Yasa and grinned wickedly.  
>"Well, you heard your husband." He said. "Time for you to get undressed." Yasa looked at him flatly.<br>"You're fucking kidding, right? You really think I'm gonna co-operate here?"  
>"Of course not." Cell winked. "That's why I love you." He thrust his hands down onto her, grabbing the bottom of her armour. Yasa screamed and roared as he pulled it off her, flailing her arms and locking her hands together in an attempt to keep herself clothed. Cell grabbed her hands and wrestled with her, trying desperately to slide a finger into the cracks where her hands met. It was harder than he thought; he had apparently underestimated Yasa's power. Was she holding back? No. She can't. She needed to release every bit of strength she had if she even hoped to have a chance of getting out of this.<p>

Yasa stared daggers into his eyes. Through her clenched teeth she kept her gaze with him, sending bullets into his soul. There was no way in hell she was letting that overgrown stick insect get his way. She moved her hands towards her face, taking his with them. Like a wicked child her eyes flickered mischievously for a moment before she sank her teeth into his hand. Cell cried out in pain and released her hands. Yasa laughed triumphantly as she watched her lover wave his hand, suffering from the unexpected attack.  
>"Haha!" Frieza laughed from the bed. "Good girl!"<br>"You're one sick bastard." Yasa said to him, staring at him in disgust from the floor. "You know that?"  
>"Well babe," Frieza smirked. "That's what forty six years of marriage does to you." He narrowed his eyes to her. "Now hurt him again."<br>"No!" Cell shouted. He glared at Yasa. "You, my little queen…" he yanked her arms back hard above her head, watching as Yasa tossed her head back in pain. "Are going to lie there and be good!" he moved his leg and slammed it down onto Yasa's pinned arms, pressing his other leg onto hers. She winced again as he pressed onto her, bruising her bones. Cell grabbed the armour and yanked it off her, releasing her arms just long enough to pull the clothing away. Yasa's face twisted as he pressed more weight into her limbs.  
>"C… Cell…" she moaned.<br>"Mm?" Cell moved close to her. "What's wrong, Yasa? Have you had enough?"  
>"… tss." Yasa shot him an angry glare. "Just get off me, okay?"<br>"Negative." He smirked. "But…" he shifted his weight to relieve the pressure on her limbs. Yasa sighed as the pain subsided a little. "I will make you more comfortable." Cell returned to sit on her legs, holding her arms at either side of her in his hands. He looked down at her body. She was still wearing her tight suit underneath, showing off all her curves. The shape of her breasts, full and ripe, the fine lines of her toned stomach, the small waist that curved in and then out again into those gorgeous hips. She was such a slim thing, and yet every inch of her was toned. Every bit of skin was defined, just crying out to be touched. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily, preparing herself for what would come next. She stared into his eyes. She knew that look. Lust. Pure, untainted lust. At least nobody could ever say she didn't drive men crazy. She knew what she was doing to him, to Frieza… and right now it was pissing her off!

In another burst of energy she fought him desperately, wriggling underneath him and kicking her legs as best as she could. It was no use. He was stronger than her and he had her pinned. He smirked down at her.  
>"Yasa…" he ran his tongue along her neck, savouring the taste of her flesh. "Mm…" she turned her head away as he aimed for her lips, rubbing his plated groin against her. She knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready to take her. Her fists clenched, fighting against his arms.<br>"Cell…" she mumbled. "Stop this!"  
>"I can't." Cell whispered. He bit the left side of her neck gently, planting kisses across her chest until he crossed over to the other side and kissed her right cheek. "I have to make you mine." He pushed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue past her opening. He ran his tongue along her gums, taking in the sweet tastes of her mouth. He met her tongue and lapped at it; caressing it all over with his. Yasa closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her face, his loosening plates rubbing against the entrance of her skirt. She moved one of her fingers to lightly caress the hand that held her. He responded instantly, moaning softly a little as he took hold of her hand. Yasa's lips parted into a smirk.<br>"Aiii!" Frieza's eyes bulged as he was startled by the piercing cry that escaped Cell's lips. Cell stared desperately at Frieza, cradling his mouth.  
>"She… she bit my tongue!"<p>

Frieza started to laugh.  
>"It isn't funny!" Cell shouted angrily.<br>"Cell, you're supposed to be in control of her." Frieza cackled, shooting a playful smirk at Yasa. Yasa returned the smile.  
>"Control!" he turned his glare to Yasa. "I am in control!" in one quick movement he ripped off her suit and sank his teeth into her breasts. Yasa cried out as his teeth dug deeper. With his free hands he grabbed her bra and tore it off her, latching his tongue onto her nipple.<br>"Cell!" Yasa grabbed his head and tried to push it away but he just tightened his grip around her. He sucked her breast hungrily, making her hiss with a sickly mixture of pain and pleasure. Yasa closed her eyes, trying desperately to fight the feeling that was overcoming her. Dammit! This bastard could _**not**_win!

Cell raised his hand and grabbed her free breast, massaging it roughly as he pierced a hole in the skin of the other. He drank her blood hungrily, savouring the taste of the sweet liquid.  
>"Cell!" Yasa whined, her cheeks reddening. "S-Stop!" she pushed against his head harder but he fought back, using his spare hand to grab her wrists. Frieza watched in awe, listening to Yasa's beautiful cries. His mouth was open, his lips dry. He furiously ripped off his underwear and raced his hand over his throbbing erection. God, these two were gorgeous! There was nowhere else in the world he would rather be.<br>"Cell…" Yasa bit her lip and wriggled pitifully under him as Cell moved his teeth over to her other breast, swapping over his hands and gently massaging the bloody area. Yasa groaned as he ran his tongue along her nipple, suckling at her breasts. She hated that it felt this good. Refusing to let herself be overcome by the pleasure he was giving her she shifted her torso, trying to escape from him. She felt Cell's lips form into a smirk.  
>"You really are a fighter, aren't you?" he soothed. "Maybe I can put an end to that." He moved his lips away from her breasts and started making his way down her body, holding his hand against her chest to stop her moving.<br>"No!" Yasa yelped. "Cell!" she thrust her hips and kicked her legs to try and get rid of him but it didn't help. He could barely feel her weakened attacks. He kissed his way across her gorgeous toned stomach, taking time to bite her hips and run his tongue along her sweet, soft flesh. After he had had his fill he continued his journey down to her underwear, planting kisses over the top of her area. Yasa tried again to lift her torso but the harder she fought the stronger Cell made his grip on her. He crushed her wrists in his hands as she tried to resist him, making her whimper in pain. Cell nibbled at her thighs, teasing her. He could smell her scent getting stronger, her wetness growing as he planted kisses all over her underwear. He moved down, parting her legs with his head. He planted another kiss on her underwear right over her entrance, nuzzling her and listening to her little soft whimpers.  
>"C-Cell…" Yasa pleaded. "Stop…" Cell ignored her, nipping at her entrance through her clothes and planting kisses all over it. He felt her body heave into him, and gave a small victorious grin. She had surrendered.<p>

Suddenly in a moment of pure lust he grabbed her underwear in his teeth and ripped it off her. Yasa yelped as the speed of the moving fabric burnt her skin. It hurt her for a moment afterwards, but she didn't care. She couldn't fight her body any longer. As she felt his hot breath against her entrance she willed that he would touch her. God, please let him touch her! Her frustration grew as she only felt his fingertips trail along the inside of her thigh. Why was he _doing _this? He'd fought so hard to get her naked and now that she was laid out in front of him he was slowing it down? What a sick bastard! She tried to sit up to look at him but he held her down.  
>"Mm…" she felt him moan against her entrance. She closed her eyes in bliss as his rough tongue started to poke her.<p>

Cell inhaled slowly, taking in her gorgeous scent. He moved his hand from Yasa's chest onto her hips, feeling her muscles move as she pushed herself towards him. With a small smirk he obediently started lapping at her clit, taking it into his mouth and sucking it hungrily. Yasa cried out in ecstasy.  
>"Fuck… Cell!" she moaned, arching her back in pleasure. Cell moved his hand down to his own erection, now fully exposed from behind its protective plates. He felt Frieza's eyes burning onto him.<br>"Fuck her!" Frieza hissed. Cell smirked.  
>"Patience, My Lord." He looked up at the whimpering saiyan he had beneath him. Her eyes were closed, her breasts throbbing, her lips parted. God, she looked good!<p>

Yasa felt his stare and fluttered open her eyes. She stared back at him. No doubt he was feeling quite proud of himself for making her turn this way. Well… fine. If he wanted a fucking, he was getting one.  
>"Are you going to put it in?" she asked harshly.<br>"Hm." Cell looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "Are you going to beg for it like a good little girl?"  
>"Just do it." Yasa spat.<br>"Say please."  
>"Do it <em><strong>now!<strong>_" with a great burst of energy she jumped up, pushing him onto his back. It was only when she saw the reflection in his widened eyes that she realised she had gone super saiyan. His teasing had taken her over the edge and now there was no going back, she hungry! The power pumped through her body like fire, she could hardly control herself like this. She didn't care. He'd tortured her for so long he deserved whatever he got. In her sudden fury she grabbed his penis with a steel grip, secretly admiring the size of the organ. It made her clit burn. She ignored her urges, desperate to at least get some revenge on him for what he had just done to her. She squeezed his penis as hard as she could, making him cry out in pain at the unexpected strength of her grip. Keeping her stare on him she began to pump it hard, making him scream louder than any cry he had ever taken from her.  
>"Oh God, Yasa!" Cell cried, his body filled with feelings of pain and pure bliss. "Come here!" he sat up and pushed her down, desperate to keep control. In one hard movement he forced himself inside her, driving the full length of his member deep into her body. Yasa hissed as he pushed himself all the way in, her body stretching at the size of him. She gave a loud, violent cry as he pounded himself into her, thrusting harder and harder. The feeling was amazing, but she wasn't satisfied. He wasn't taking her like this. He'd spent long enough torturing her, now it was time for payback!<p>

With another great burst of energy Yasa pushed him upright and onto his back. Cell let her position him; he was still new to her body and still greatly underestimated the true level of her aggression. In his ignorance he assumed it would do no harm to let her sit on top for a while. How naïve he was. Yasa thrust onto him for a while, enjoying the feeling of his girth inside her. She watched him close his eyes and moan in pleasure. It sickened her how much he'd thought he'd won, how proud of himself he was that he had got her into this position. She smirked wickedly as she watched him move in bliss, and then pounced. She tightened her vaginal muscles in a second, watching Cell's face turn and listen to him howl in pain as she tightened the grip around his member. He couldn't get out even if he tried.  
>"God, Yasa…" Frieza watched her in utter amazement. This whole time Yasa had been so powerless, so pitiful under Cell's control… and now look. She had him crying. Frieza watched Cell's face twist in pain as Yasa sunk her nails deep into his exposed flesh, holding him down while she pierced his skin with her teeth. She rode him hard, much harder than he had wanted. Frieza closed his eyes to take in Cell's blissful cries. Yasa was hurting him. Tormenting him. She was even torturing him with pleasure, that's how good she was. The tightening grip on his penis and the speed of Yasa's thrusts were more than Cell could handle, and she knew it. That was exactly why she was doing it. That was why she did it so often to Frieza. Oh God, this woman… he opened his eyes to watch her again, to watch her performing in all her glory. Her silky toned skin, her ripe breasts, her golden hair… she looked like a goddess. Forget super saiyan, this girl was so much more. This girl was immortal! And she was his… his and his only. Cell had nothing on this girl. Cell, Zarbon, Frieza's icejin wife… every lover he'd ever had could be killed right now and he wouldn't give a damn. Lovers like them were fun, but that was all they were. They came and went like the tides of the sea and meant nothing more to Frieza than the dirt beneath his feet. This one, though… Yasa. She was different. She wasn't just another lover passing through. She was meant to be. Just like all the others all he ever wanted from her was a brief fling, just something to keep him amused at night… but by some twisted turn of fate she had become so much more. He wanted her. He desired her… he loved her.<p>

"Y-Yasa!" Cell moaned, pushing her onto her back. "Stop it! You're gonna make me come!" he pinned her down, hoping the restraint would ease her off a little. Yasa snarled fiercely at him.  
>"So what? Feels good to me!" she dug her hands into his waist and moved her hips frantically, taking him deep inside her. "Come on Cell, what's the matter with you!"<br>"Oh, shut up!" Cell shot back. "You little saiyan whore!" he thrust into her, making her cry out in pleasure.  
>"Yes!" she snapped. "Faster, Cell!"<br>"Yasa, I can't –" Frieza's eyes widened at Cell's moans as Yasa pushed him into a sitting position, slamming hard onto his penis. Cell shut his eyes tight, trying to stop himself finishing so quickly.  
>"Stop crying." Yasa hissed. "You wanted this, didn't you?" Cell let out another cry as she sank her teeth deep into his throat. In a desperate attempt to regain control he grabbed her tail and yanked it, causing her to yelp in pain.<br>"Yasa…" Frieza breathed, fighting to keep his eyes on them as his climax neared. "Hurt him…"  
>"What do you think I'm doing?" Yasa snapped. She wrapped her legs around Cell, crushing into his waist. She dug her fingers into the vulnerable skin of his midsection, the small slither of flesh that wasn't protected by armour. Cell gritted his teeth, too focused on controlling himself to fight her. The pain shot through his spine like a blade and all he could think about was how good she was making him feel. He felt his body grow warmer as she clenched around his manhood, ruthlessly pounding onto him. As he cried out in a mixture of fiery pain and complete pleasure her soft whimpers of ecstasy seemed so distant, he barely even heard Frieza's moans as the lizard prince came. All at once in that moment Cell felt his body tremble, and he moaned loudly and mercifully as he spilt his seed inside her. Yasa moaned gratefully, pushing herself onto his warmth as she settled and purred into her own orgasm.<p>

The three of them were still for a moment, recovering from the event. Yasa looked towards Frieza and slowly moved, climbing off Cell and moving towards the bed.  
>"That was alright." She said, jumping up next to Frieza. She smirked at Cell. "Eventually."<br>"Oh shut up, you loved it from the start." Cell argued, still panting a little. He gathered her juices from his manhood onto his finger. He sucked on it, taking in the sweet taste of her body as his member slid back inside him.  
>"No I didn't!" Yasa pouted.<br>"Well…" Frieza put his arm around her, his cheeks still warm and violet from his orgasm. "I certainly did." he kissed her cheek affectionately. "You two make a good match."  
>"Maybe we should do this more often." Cell made his way over to them and bit Yasa's shoulder. "What do you think, Dear?"<br>"Sure." Yasa dismissed. Cell grunted, irritated by her attitude.  
>"I'm going." He announced. "You two have served your purpose."<br>"Always eager to please." Frieza snickered. Cell smirked down at him, pushing his face close to the smaller alien's. He held Frieza's gaze for a second, and beamed,  
>"Good to know." He kissed the purple armour on Frieza's head. "See you later." With that he left the two of them, certain they felt they had been used. Actually, they felt quite the opposite.<p>

Frieza turned to look at his stunning wife. Her power level had subsided and her thickened golden hair reduced back down to its natural, beautiful ebony state. The colour it had been when he first laid eyes on her… and the colour it had been when he realised he loved her. He looked at her for a moment, his finger gently trailing across the scar on her neck he had given her some years ago. He knew she felt the same way he did. She must do, it had been her idea to become bonded. Every time he was near her he felt the warmth she held for him in her heart… but it did not stop him pretending. Acting like they just had a political marriage, like it was some arrangement neither of them particularly cared about… it was part of the game. Part of who they were. Maybe even the reason why they had managed to keep the fire going in their relationship for so long. He looked into her eyes and noticed the tiredness that lay within them. He smirked.  
>"Weakling."<br>"Shut up!" she barked. "You try spending the whole day fighting at your highest power level, _and_ trying to run a planet only to come home to this!"  
>"I think I'll pass." Frieza replied, pulling the bed sheet back with his tail. He motioned for her to lie down. She did, rolling her eyes as she moved. Frieza got in next to her and pulled the cover back over them, taking her softly in his arms.<br>"Does Cell really think he's in control of us…?" Yasa mumbled, settling against the warmth of his body. Frieza chuckled softly.  
>"He does. It's cute, isn't it?"<br>"It's pathetic." Yasa closed her eyes, putting an arm around his waist to hug him a little. Frieza smirked at her remark and stroked her tail lightly.  
>"Mm… but did you enjoy it?" Yasa shifted beneath him, arching her back a little into his touch. Frieza continued with the petting, fully aware of how much she loved it. That was something he had over Cell. Cell could make her moan, scream, cry… but so what? So could he. Cell didn't even know her well enough to know her tail was one of her biggest turn-ons. It didn't matter how good an orgasm Cell gave her, Frieza would always satisfy her more. He knew her. He knew her body, her mind and her soul… Cell could barely get to grips with the first.<br>"It was… good." Yasa admitted. "He's good, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."  
>"Not what you're used to, hm?" Frieza let go of her tail slowly and gently caressed her back with his fingertips.<br>"Mm." Yasa raised an eyebrow a little, unimpressed by his jokey arrogance. Frieza closed his eyes, satisfied. He knew he was her favourite, he always would be. The fact that she didn't argue with him proved it. Cell was fun for her, but she would always come home to Frieza. That's just the way it was.

In another loving display of affection he pulled her into a hug and lay there with her for a moment, soothed to sleep by the warmth of her body and the feel of her soft breath against his chest.  
>"Frieza…" her sleepy voice woke him a little.<br>"Mm?" he answered, his eyes still closed and his mind half lost in dream.  
>"You know it's forty-six years today."<br>"I know." Frieza said with a small smirk. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
